Café sin Azúcar
by Samara Voorhees
Summary: Brick no come azúcar por nada del mundo, Blossom le pregunta curiosa más de una vez el motivo por el cual no puede hacerlo, causando en él un enojo orillándolo a comportarse como todo un RRB antes de la tregua que formaron ya hace algún tiempo, ¿Por qué Brick no come azúcar?
1. Problemas con el azúcar

**Café sin Azúcar**

—• **Brick x Blossom •****—**

**Summary:** Brick no come azúcar por nada del mundo, Blossom curiosa se lo pregunta más de una vez causando en él un enojo orillándolo a comportarse como todo un RRB antes de la tregua que formaron ya hace algún tiempo, ¿Por qué Brick no come azúcar?

**Advertencias:** Diminuta participación de "Princesa" — ¡no me maten!—

**Notas de Autora: **Como es mi **CUMPLEAÑOS**, hice este fic debido a que aún es temprano y yo ya no puedo dormir xD

Ademáspara invitarlas (os) al **foro** que hice apenas sobre las **PPG**

**N**o está feo, pero seguramente en algunas semanas comienza a funcionar con todas las normalidades posibles solo basta con echarle un empujoncito para que crezca.

•_Narrador Oficial__•_

•Narradora —Es decir Yo—•

•**-****•**

•

**-****•****-**

**Capítulo 1.**

Problemas con el Azúcar

_La ciudad de Saltadilla, una ciudad hermosa que disfruta de otro día de tranquilidad gracias a sus extraordinarios héroes. Los cuales esperan ansiosos el fin de los cursos escolares para gozar de las extraordinarias playas y jacuzzis… Y solo falta ese día para librarse de los profesores del séptimo grado y disfrutar de las vacaciones Navideñas_

¡Así es! ¡Como el narrador oficial lo dijo…!

_¿Cómo que __narrador oficial__? ¿Quién eres tú?_

Como sea, ya paso tu turno ¿Vale?

Los alumnos de la segundaría de Saltadilla se preparaban mentalmente para él último día del tormento escolar, cosa que no era muy diferente a lo que pensaban los seis héroes de la ciudad; las malas clases, los enemigos (criminales) bufones, simplones, malvados y fracasados ya habían sido derrotados hasta el cansancio, algunos amigos y otros conocidos estarían en sus asuntos mientras ellos disfrutaban de los mejores hoteles después de varios años de protección continua… Y los héroes junto con las heroínas no podían esperar más, eso agregando la muy esperada Navidad, regalos, villancicos y más regalos eran lo más ansiado por los niños y jóvenes de aquella pacifica ciudad.

Oh y los RRB y las PPG no eran la excepción

Aunque, solo faltaba el muy amado: viernes

En realidad, para Brick, el viernes era sagrado, fuera el viernes que fuera… era el día del café

— Un café negro sin azúcar— Ordenó Brick el líder de los RRB a una vendedora ambulante estacionada afuera de la secundaría de Saltadilla (como siempre) con pocos alumnos alrededor lagañosos y cansados, a solo unos veinte minutos de entrar y esperar con ansias el cierre de ciclo. El reloj marcaba: 7:21am

— ¡Hola Brick! —, gritaba una pelirroja que curiosamente se había convertido en su aliada terminando la primaria. E incluso podría decir que fue gracioso ese acuerdo, sobre todo con Butch y Buttercup

_«__—__ ¡Vete al diablo! __—__, le grito Butch cuando Buttercup, quién se vio obligada a ofrecerle su mano_

— _¡Hijo de…! __—__, fue su contestación antes de abalanzarse encima de él. Escuchando las risas de los azules y los rojos, los que por cierto, estaban bastante golpeados por su batalla anterior que, sería la última que tendrían, como enemigos__»_

— Blossom…—, murmuro el joven antes de beber un poco del café

— ¡Uf! — Suspiro— Salí tan rápido de casa no pude esperar a Bubbles ni a Buttercup— rio un poco— Ni mucho menos pude desayunar…— de su mochila saco unas monedas— Espero que ya hayan llegado…— movió su mano al otro extremo de la mochila con dificultad sin encontrar el dinero que necesitaba para poder comprar un capuchino y unas donas de chocolate con polvito blanco arriba de sabor tan dulce que ya estaba babeando— ¿Dónde está?

Brick rodó los ojos, esa niña siempre olvidaba todo; menos mal que la cabeza la traía pegada al cuerpo de lo contrarío también se le olvidaría

—… ¿Podría darle un capuchino y dos donas de chocolate polvoreadas? — le pregunto a la mujer quién no se había perdido de nada de aquella "conversación", no era común que los RRB y las PPG se hablaran fuera del campo de batalla; se podría decir que la (aun presente) falta de confianza los orillaba, curiosamente Boomer y Bubbles se llevaban de maravilla, tan de maravilla que corría el rumor de un supuesto noviazgo, algo que ambos por razones _obvias_ (**sus hermanos**), han estado negando. La vendedora sonrió y asintió sacando un vaso nuevo

— ¿Qué haces? — Pregunto un tanto sorprendida y algo emocionada por tal acto

— No te emociones, porque me pagarás después— Sacó un poco más de dinero de su bolsillo del pantalón para dárselo a la mujer después de que ella le extendiera la orden a Blossom. La pelirroja lo acepto y vio con detenimiento cómo Brick pagaba por ella. Que mal que tendría que pagarle, eso arruinada el _encanto._

— Gracias…— susurro complacida, Brick la miro y dio un sorbo más a su propio café; giro su cuerpo para darle la espalda y decir:

— Entremos ya.

— Sí— Respondió en seguida; el pelirrojo comenzó a caminar por lo que ella decidió hacer lo mismo, el profesor en turno no solía ser estricto por lo que si ella aparentaba tener mucha hambre, el maestro no dudaría en decirle _"Está bien"_, una técnica muy buena para comer en el salón de clases

Los ojos rosados llevaban un tiempo analizando a Brick, cuya butaca se situaba a un lado de la suya; del lado derecho para ser más precisa, él miraba la taza con café y ella lo miraba a él. Desde ya hace dos clases que Blossom había terminado con su capuchino y con las dos donas, pero él no llevaba ni la mitad de su café. Eso era raro ya que por muy caliente que estuviera el delicioso líquido, Brick se la pasaba como agua

— ¡Psh! Brick— llamó Blossom inclinándose un poco hacia la derecha posando la mayoría de su peso en el codo apoyado en la butaca de madera. Él la miro de reojo e hizo un movimiento de cabeza— ¿Qué te ocurre?

— Nada— Se limitó en contestar, giro de nuevo la cabeza tomando el vaso de café y dándole un sorbo más. Blossom torció la boca nada conforme con esa diminuta palabra

Algo en el RRB no le gustaba y estaba dispuesta a sacarle algo más reconfortante de una maneta u otra, estaba mal ya que ella no era nada más que una aliada, pero era una aliada preocupada por su ex enemigo.

Blossom se levantó y le quitó su café a Brick; éste se paro molesto

— ¡Pero ¿Qué diablos te pasa?!

— Nada— Contestó regresando a su asiento sin dejar que el chico de la gorra le quitara el café

— Dámelo…— Ordenó con seriedad. Se notaba que ella deseaba iniciar una pelea entre ambos, al parecer ya lo extrañaba se dijo Brick

— Quítamelo— Reto Blossom mostrando una sonrisa arrogante; había descubierto algo nuevo hoy, ver a Brick molesto era algo excitante

— No me provoques Utonio— Gruño entrecerrando sus ojos un poco más dando a entender que estaba por explotar y sacar a flote su RRB infantil y peligroso

Oh no, la había llamado por su apellido…

— Que no te provoque, bien— Y valiéndole mierda la advertencia, bebió del café escupiéndolo en la cara del pelirrojo de forma repentina— ¡Puag! ¡Qué horror! ¡No tiene azúcar!

— ¡Pues claro que no! — Le arrebato el vaso— ¡Odio el azúcar!

— ¿Odias el azúcar?

— ¿Hay eco aquí o qué? — Interrumpió otra pelirroja risada vestida con un atuendo que parecía de otro país; un muy lujoso y empalagoso atuendo— Escuchen, yo no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que ustedes quieren logar con esta pelea absurda— acomodo su pelo con un movimiento refinado de cabeza— Pero quiero que se callen porque mi papi me está llamando desde la India y con el pleito de ambos yo…— No terminó ya que Blossom la congeló con su aliento de hielo

Brick por _primera vez_ en su vida quiso arrancarle la cabeza a una niña corriente. Y no cualquier niña corriente sino esa presumida de Princesa Morbucks, lo peor era que aunque pudiera hacerlo, no se le estaba permitido… aunque él nunca fue gran seguidor de las reglas. Lamentablemente para poder vivir cómodamente en Saltadilla debía hacerlo, vaya momento para comenzar a pensar en el "_¿Y qué pasará después?"_

— Ahora sí, ¿En qué estábamos? — Pregunto Blossom antes de ver como Brick seguía observando a Princesa. Frunció el entrecejo— ¡Te hablo!

— Ya sé que me estás hablando— Gruñó antes de tomar lo último de café. Blossom… ella estaba acabando con la poca paciencia que él tenía, y eso era malo

Lo que ninguno de los dos notaba en medio de su pequeña charla, era que al fondo del salón estaban los 22 alumnos restantes viendo emocionados en espera de una pelea entre ambos líderes, el maestro casi temblando al frente de todos ellos; Buttercup haciendo apuestas con Butch, y Bubbles reía comiendo unas palomitas (que compró a fuera de la escuela) junto con Boomer.

— Chi-chicos— Trato de articular el profesor de canas notorias, puntas de tono negro y ojos color verde con varias arrugas en el rostro; una postura demasiado encorvada que daría a entender el pesado trabajo que solía llevar en la juventud y una voz acabada y seca. Atuendo que constaba de un pantalón de vestir café oscuro y una camisa blanca que contrarrestaba con esas botas negras

— ¿Qué? — Exclamaron ambos alumnos viendo a los demás. Sobre todo a los dos verdes cuyas risas tomaron más intensidad

— ¡Te lo dije! No iban a pelear— Pronunció Butch entre risas, carcajadas y patadas al suelo que por suerte no causaron hoyos que tendría que reparar después— Es otra de sus estúpidas discusiones— Buttercup bufó entre molesta y decepcionada sentada en otra butaca atrás de él metiendo la mano en su mochila

— Bien, toma…— le dio un billete— Veinte dólares como quedamos— Murmuro unas cuantas maldiciones después de escuchar como su contraparte brincaba de la alegría de haber ganado (una vez más) en una apuesta contra Buttercup

— ¡Oigan! — Grito Brick. Todos lo miraron, sabía que dejar de infundir el temor en los habitantes de Saltadilla le causaría problemas a la larga— ¿Podrían… **largarse**? — Sus ojos se tiñeron de un rojo aún más encendido; era claro el mensaje, tanto que incluso los hermanos de ambos salieron por esa puerta— Ahora tú— Miro a la pelirroja quien por obvias razones, prefirió no seguir _picando_ a Brick— ¿Acaso es mucho pedir que tan solo por un día te quedes ¡CALLADA!?

Blossom pudo notar la gran energía de Brick salirse de control en cada palabra, eso sin mencionar que su mirada se tornó más pesada.

— Mmm— bajo la mirada, tal vez fue un mal día para molestar al RRB. Y lo malo no había acabado ya que él la tomó del mentón y la obligo a verlo

— Con-tes-ta.

Blossom hizo una pausa automática en su mente. Brick la tenía justo delante de él, estaba molesto hasta las nubes y sus ojos podrían hacerle competencia a los del mismo Him ¿Qué debía hacer?

— E-es que… yo n-no…

¡Eso es! Tartamudear y ponerse el letrero de _"Tonta asustada" _en la frente.

Brick la soltó y suspiro tratando de calmarse, Blossom no era quien realmente lo había estresado así; sino el idiota de Mojo quién nuevamente hizo algo estúpido que lo marcaría ¿Y qué fue?

Uh, se ponía molesto cada vez que lo recordaba.

_«__—__ Vamos Brick, toma esto__—__ Le dijo Mojo hace unos años (antes de hacer el pacto de paz con las PPG) sosteniendo un bote transparente con líquido verde claro, tan claro que podía verde la cara del simio a través de ella_

— _¿Pero qué es? __—__ Miro desconfiado la botellita de posiblemente 10cm_

— _Solo un pequeño experimento, tranquilo ya que si todo sale bien… te hará más fuerte__—__ Contestó con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro, cosa que no extraño a Brick por dos motivos: 1. Solía ser un niño ambicioso y la palabra "fuerte" lo distrajo del mundo & 2. Porque ver en la cara Mojo una felicidad maliciosa no era nada anormal_

_Así que sin medir consecuencias le arrebato la botella, le quitó el corcho y bebió hasta la última gota_

— _Eso es mi pequeñín, bebe todo.__»_

Si, un error fatal. Lo que paso después no fue nada agradable, los efectos secundarios lo persiguen hasta esos días; al principio no lo sospecho ya que su fuerza aumento, Blossom ya no le era complicada de vencer (incluso ella se sorprendió al ver tanta fuerza) cosa que elevó su ego de sobremanera. Pero no tardó en darse cuenta de un pequeño detalle cinco días después… la energía embargada en su cuerpo aumentaba y por más enemigos y delincuentes que derrotó. No se sintió satisfecho, hasta ese día en el que comprendió que las cosas estaban poniéndose **feas**.

_«__Blossom estaba tendida en el suelo completamente derrotada como la última vez, la batalla de los verdes y azules continuaba desde los cielos, pero la de los rojos ya estaba terminada, Brick había ganado una vez más y la Utonio no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían por tercera vez consecutiva._

"¿Cómo es que se volvió tan fuerte?"_ Pensó ella dejando que el aire llenara sus pulmones. Brick bajo del cielo insatisfecho_

— _¡No puedes rendirte tan fácilmente rosada! __—__ Le grito tomándola de la ropa para sacarla de ese agujero que había provocado tal caída__—__ ¡Debes pelear!_

— _Ha-has ganado__—__ Dijo Blossom rendida, no pensaba en hacerlo pero sus músculos estaban dolidos y su alma destrozada por tal derrota, no habían durado ni 13 min__—__ De nuevo…_

— _¡NO! ¡Debes seguir!_

— _¿Por-por qué? __—__ ¿Qué más deseaba de ella? No lo sabía, solo siete segundos después y Brick la soltó de pronto dolido e incapaz de hablar, solo gruñir y gemir de dolor mientras se sostenía el abdomen como si algo estuviese a punto de salir de su cuerpo__»_

Lo que paso fue terrible, la cantidad de energía absorbida por Brick fabricada por Mojo era demasiada, la sustancia X producida por el Jojo había hecho daños irreversibles al cuerpo del infante. Necesitaba pelear contra alguien cada media hora para deshacerse de tanto poder, el chico tenía que salir y buscar enemigos (algunos no habían hecho nada como Peludito, sin embargo terminaron por ser destrozados en cuestión de segundo) para saciar esa hambre y liberación. El profesor Utonio tenía que intervenir

_«__—__ De acuerdo Brick, escúchame…__—__ le habló el hombre al otro lado de un vidrio. El rojo cerró los ojos olvidándose del momento en el que sus hermanos intervinieron en su escena de dolor y desesperación después de escuchar los gritos de ayuda de Blossom quién aún seguía incapaz de moverse; para llevarlo con el profesor (Mojo había desaparecido tres días antes, justo después de escuchar el problema de Brick por la boca del mismo), éste acepto ayudarlo sin ninguna pregunta o queja__—__… Extraeré tanta sustancia X como me sea posible, cuando comiences a sentir dolor, no me pidas que pare. ¡Resiste! ¿Lo harás?_

— _Sí__—__ Contestó en un gemido, no tenía opción__»_

El hombre le quito bastante energía, tanta que los hermanos de los líderes de ambos equipos se preguntaron el cómo fue capaz de aguantar tanta sustancia; al terminar el profesor y los demás lo dejaron dormir. El Utonio atendió a Blossom y dio de comer a los otros cuatro quiénes no comprendían bien lo que iba a pasar… Lo que ocurrió unas horas más tarde fue una plática con…

_«__—__ Blossom__—__ Susurro Brick acercándose a la camilla donde reposaba la pelirroja, él la había lastimado tanto que el profesor decidió dejarla en el laboratorio a lado de una máquina para tomarle el pulso y temperatura. Brick por su parte estaba en una cámara a unos metros de ella, cuando sintió una completa movilidad de su cuerpo no dudo en levantarse de esa dura camilla de acero y abrir la puerta para acercarse a la rosada__—__ Blossom__—__ Llamó de nuevo. _

_Ella seguía durmiendo. Y eso él no lo podía aguantar, necesitaba hablar con ella ¿De qué? De lo que fuera_

_Los párpados femeninos se abrieron y miraron a su acompañante que se cubría con la oscuridad de esa habitación, algo cálida por un nuevo invento del profesor para que ella no pasara frío y sus hermanas no se preocuparan_

— _Brick…_

— _Hola__—__ le musitó siendo correspondido con una sonrisa cálida y un susurro_

— _Hola… Y… ¿Cómo te encuentras?_

— _Supongo que bien… tu papá…__—__ volteó la mirada__—__… Le debo…_

— _Je… no debes preocuparte__—__ Trato de tranquilizar con una voz jamás escuchada por Brick__—__ Deberías estar… descansando._

— _Descansaré cuando muera__—__ Le dijo sin esperar que Blossom se recorriera hacía atrás__—__ ¿Qué haces?_

— _Siéntate__—__ Ordenó__—__ No quiero que te desmalles o algo parecido__»_

La charla duro más de lo que ambos pudieron predecir, la que ninguno de los dos descarto fue que no tocaron el tema de Mojo y ese extraño líquido, solo cosas comunes y corrientes; película favorita, película odiada, peluches, juegos, gustos, disgustos y lo más importante…

_«__—__ ¿Tú… tienes… no-novia?_

— _¿He? ¿Qué es eso? __—__ Había visto algunas definiciones de "noviazgo" pero no acabo de entenderlas del todo_

— _Ya sabes… una chica que te… gu-guste__—__ Contestó sonrojada pero con la mirada firme, Brick sentado de lado se acomodó viendo hacía enfrente tratando de pensar_

— _Mmm que me guste__—__ Repitió en un susurro__—__ Pues no, no tengo__—__ Había muchas razones por las cuales ningún RRB tenía novia y eso era una simple cosa: Odiaban las pulgas que arrojaban las niñas__»_

— Brick… ¡Brick!

— ¿Qué? — Pregunto ido, al parecer se hundió demasiado en sus pensamientos

— Perdón, no debí molestarte… ya hace un tiempo desde que Mojo les abandonó— Dijo arrepentida

¡Tenía que recordárselo!

Seguía preguntándose el cómo llegaron a una larga y bien puesta tregua.

_«__Cuando amaneció Brick salió del laboratorio no sin antes asegurarse de que Blossom dormía una hora antes de acostarse a su lado con cautela y con su permiso. Llamó a sus dos tarados hermanos que estaban dormidos en el sofá y salieron de la casa Utonio con una sola cuestión en la cabeza: ¿Qué harían si se volvían a encontrar?_

_La respuesta fue obvia dos días después, cuando la Gangreen Band decidió molestar a los RRB cuando ellos estaban de caminata (por primera vez en su vida) por la ciudad con la mayor discreción posible_

— _Mocosos, mocosos, mocosos__—__ Habló Ace negando con la cabeza mientras se acercaba al trío. Los chicos lo miraron de manera amenazadora__—__ ¿Qué hace que los tres desciendan de las alturas para mezclarse con los plebeyos, he?_

— _Nada que te importe grandísimo idiota verde__—__ Contestó Butch. Los otros dos RowdyRuff Boys ya sabían que Butch deseaba partir la cara de Ace en dos, ¿Por qué? Nadie además de ambos verdes lo sabía_

— _¿Qué ocurre pequeñísimo idiota verde? ¿Aún sigues molesto porque ella me siguió a mí y no a ti?_

_Grave error_

_Solo 30 minutos y la banda de criminales estaba tendida en el suelo. Y no fueron tocados por Boomer ni mucho menos por Brick, sino por el chico de verde. Butch, quién agitado y furioso siguió masacrando a Ace, hasta que un rayo verde lo apartó de forma brusca del esa lagartija con dos pies_

— _¡Suéltame Buttercup! __—__ Ordenó Butch siendo detenido por la única que podía hacerlo_

— _¡Pero ¿Quién te crees?! __—__ Pregunto sin soltarlo a pesar de que él seguía forcejeando. Así que furiosa lo lanzó contra un edificio_

_Boomer miro a Bubbles disimuladamente, ambos suspiraron hartos. De nuevo a pelear y a fingir que se odiaban cuando no era así, ambos supusieron que habían alcanzado otro nivel mental antes que sus hermanos rojos y verdes. Sobre todo los verdes_

_Brick le lanzó una mirada a Blossom que ella interpretó como un: -¿Y tú qué dices?-_

_La chica sonrió y alzo en vuelo, él estaba algo herido pero no muerto__»_

— No importa…— susurro lo último sabiendo bien que Momoko estaba en verdad arrepentida

— ¿Entonces?

— ¿Entonces, qué? — hizo una mueca de confusión

— ¿Qué tiene de malo el azúcar? — Seguía sin entenderlo, ella amaba lo dulce al igual que sus hermanas y la mayoría de adultos, niños, adolecentes y bebés en el mundo entero; supuso que su insistencia por saber el motivo se engendró por ver a la primera persona que no me gustaba el azúcar en el café. Brick bufó

— Ignora eso de una buena vez ¿Quieres? — Preguntó dándose la vuelta para abrir la puerta a los presentes (y sobre todo a los otros cuatro) que seguramente han de tener la oreja pegada a la pared

— Brick… dime.

— No te diré nada— Contestó secamente. Momoko decidió dejarlo así

_«__—__ Dime, ¿Cómo te has sentido Brick? __—__ Pregunto el profesor Utonio después de ser recibidos en casa de las PPG minutos más tarde de acordar la tregua entre ambos equipos para el gusto de los azules y disgusto de los verdes_

— _¿Podría hablar con usted de eso a solas? __—__ Había hablado de "Usted" por lo que el pelinegro supuso que en verdad era importante y confidencial lo que el pelirrojo iba a decirle_

— _Entiendo__—__ Se giro a sus niñas__—__ Chicas por favor no bajen al laboratorio._

_Cuando la puerta se cerró y ambos bajaron las escaleras (Brick no tenía ánimos de volar si aún conservaba las piernas) completamente serios y callados_

— _Dime Brick, ¿Ha habido cambios en tu organismo, o en tu mente? _

— _En mi organismo, supongo__—__ Se sentó en la camilla que usaron Blossom y él para dormir a solo unos minutos del amanecer, una sensación de incomodidad embargó su cuerpo al saber que el profesor no lo sabía__—__ Tengo… reacciones extrañas al comer dulces… _

— _¿Alergia? __—__ Brick negó con la cabeza baja, parecía avergonzado__—__ ¿Entonces?…_

— _Yo…__—__ ¿Debía decirle que su hiperactividad paraba de forma extraña y comenzaba a tener un comportamiento poco usual de un RRB? __—__ Comienzo a ser…__—__ Tartamudeo, el profesor puso los dedos índices de su mano derecha en su boca dando a entender que pensaba. Y tras meditarlo se acercó a un cajón cerca de un mueble parecido a una lacena de color blanco para sacar de ahí una paleta confiscada (Bubbles debería dejar de comer dulces a sus espaldas)_

— _Come, y muéstrame__—__ Ordenó el hombre extendiéndole la paleta color roja que asuraba un sabor dulce y picante_

— _Pero…__—__ trago duro dilatando sus pupilas sin quitar la mirada de ese postre. Y era gratis_

— _Anda, come__—__ Ordenó una vez más viendo claramente la ansiedad y el miedo al que Brick se sometía.__»_

.

.

.

Desde ahí todo fue normal, desde la salida escandalosa de los estudiantes hasta los profesores heridos por las estampidas de salvajes con mochilas sobre sus hombros dispuestos a regresar a casa. Sí, todo como debía ser.

— Bubbles ¿ya cocinaste el pollo? — Pregunto Buttercup apenas llegó con unas botellas de refresco y una de tequila escondida en su cazadora de mezclilla para celebrar las vacaciones

— No, aún le falta como media hora— Contesto un poco apurada en cortar los pepinos para la ensalada. Vaya que el alcalde no era fácil de vencer en cuanto a pepinos se referían

— ¿Dónde está Blossom? — Dejó las botellas de plástico en la mesa— ¿Y dónde está el profesor?

— El profesor salió con Ms Keane a una…— Soltó el cuchillo y se giro a Buttercup haciendo comillas con sus dedos— "Conferencia estudiantil" y Blossom dijo que iría con Brick por un pastel antes que un tonto decidiera provocar problemas en Saltadilla.

— Mmm… no estoy muy convencida pero me parece bien, ya hace mucho desde la última vez que comimos pastel— Saboreó un pastel imaginario de arándano con crema sobre las fresas o cualquier otra fruta

.

.

.

Blossom ya llevaba tiempo pensándolo y comenzaba a creer que su plan iba a tener una falla grave, en medio o al final de éste. Brick estaba afuera del establecimiento de "El Globo" ya que no soportaba tantos olores dulces juntos. Mierda…

— Deme el "Carlota" por favor— Pidió a la agradable joven que portaba el uniforme como debía ser y en su identificación ponía: Karen

— En un momento— Se dio la vuelta y Blossom se quedó parada esperando por unos segundos.

Brick por su parte, no estaba tan contento en acompañar a Blossom a un lugar así, pero no iba a permitir que ninguno de sus hermanos la acompañase

_«__ ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Se supone que no he comido nada dulce__»__. _Se cuestiono al alejarse un poco de la entrada donde se suponía que debía esperar a la pelirroja.

— Gracias— Dijo antes de salir por la puerta y ver al chico de la gorra en medio del estacionamiento— Hmf— Bufó para después acercarse a él, pudiendo volar se decidió por caminar y parecer en verdad molesta— ¡Oye Brick! ¡Vámonos ya…!

Él se dio vuelta pero la mirada estaba oculta tras su cabello rojizo

— ¿Te ocurre algo? — Él negó, sin embargo, sin que Blossom lo detectara. Sonrió de forma burlona— Entonces vámonos a…— Las manos del chico fueron más rápidas que sus palabras ya que le arrebataron el pastel para después salir volando dejando atrás a Blossom quién frunció el entrecejo y se decidió a seguirlo, ese chico estaba raro el día de hoy— ¡Brick dame eso!

Él se giro un poco para después musitar con una voz completamente distinta y con un subrayado enorme. Seductora

— Ven por él— Blossom interpretó eso como un insulto puesto que su rostro mostró más enojo que antes.

.

.

.

El timbre de la casa Utonio sonó llamando la atención de Bubbles. La rubia ya con un vestido elegante pero pasable para la reunión abrió la puerta

— Je, Boomer, pasa— El chico de ojos azules entró y pregunto

— ¿No están verdad?

— No, Buttercup salió con Butch para molestar a Ace y a los otros de la banda pero… Blossom ya se ha tardado bastante— Boomer pareció preocuparte

— Tengo entendido que Brick salió con Blossom a una pastelería ¿verdad? — Bubbles asintió sin entender muy bien lo que Boomer decía

— Entonces debemos ir…— No espero respuesta, tomó la mano de Bubbles y ambos salieron de la casa, menos mal que el horno estaba apagado y las únicas luces encendidas eran las de la sala

.

.

.

— ¡Brick! — Grito Blossom completamente molesta— ¡Devuélveme eso! — Brick aumento la velocidad de vuelo por lo que Blossom también lo hizo

_«__ ¿Qué estoy haciendo?... Lo hago otra vez__»_Se dijo el pelirrojo sin poder controlar sus actos. Se detuvo de golpe para después girar su cuerpo dándole la cara de nuevo a Blossom quién se veía algo agitada pero aún molesta— ¿Lo quieres?

.

.

.

— ¿Qué es lo que dices? — Preguntó Bubbles sorprendida por lo que Boomer le había confiado. Éste la miro y con seriedad le dijo nuevamente lo que le había dicho hace algunos instantes

— Es el dulce…— Empezó a hablar

_¿Podrán Boomer y Bubbles llegar a tiempo con ambos rojos? ¿Qué es lo que le ocurre a Brick con el azúcar?_

_¿Está Blossom en Problemas?_

_¿El pastel será salvado?_

_¡Esperen el próximo capítulo y lo averiguarán!_

**Continuara…**

* * *

_Aquí está el primer capítulo. Si les ha gustado póngalo en sus favoritos y no se les olvide comentar_

_Si les dio curiosidad eso del foro aquí está el Link. __ forum/Rocas-y-Rosas/126168/_

_En caso de que quieran checar el foro de las __**PPGZ**__, es este: __ forum/Rosas-y-Rocas/124294/_

_Si, es el mismo nombre, así que no se preocupen =)_


	2. Casanova

**Capítulo 2.**

Casanova.

Bubbles aún se mantenía algo sorprendida. Boomer casi nunca actuaba de forma tan preocupada a menos que realmente fuese una emergencia, y por lo visto, en esos momentos debían acudir a una; el rubio comenzó a explicar.

—Es el dulce—dijo Boomer sin disminuir su velocidad—, el dulce provoca **ese** efecto en él.

—No entiendo—musitó Bubbles— ¿Quieres decir que Brick se comporta como todo un…?

—Brick se comporta como todo un _Casanova_ después de consumir la menor pizca de dulce…—. Repitió sin sorprenderle esa reacción en la menor de las PPG mientras recordaba lo que había visto cuando se coló al laboratorio del profesor después del trato "firmado" entre ambos equipos

_«__—__Anda, come__—__. Escuchó decir al profesor después de acercarse a la puerta con la excusa de ir al baño, había visto a Brick muy extraño los últimos días y algo le decía que el profesor sabía algo que Brick les ocultaba a Butch y, a él _

— _¡Esta bien! Lo diré… me comporto… __**muy amable**__ con las chicas__—__expulsó Brick negando la tentación. Boomer abrió la puerta un poco_

—_A eso no le veo nada de malo__—__ Comentó el hombre siendo interrumpido bruscamente_

— _¡No! ¡Me refiero a que les hago halagos y me siento muy bien haciéndolo! Pero cuando el efecto del dulce acaba me siento asqueado__—__gruño en voz alta bajando la cabeza hincándose. _

_Boomer vio que el Utonio bajo la paleta que tenía en manos, la boca se le hizo agua._

_«Que grande…» Sí, una paleta verdaderamente hermosa _

—_Creo que tengo la solución__—__ dijo el profesor tomando unos químicos. __—__Una forma para hacerte completamente intolerante al dulce._

— _¿Intolerante? __—__Pregunto Brick "leyendo" la mente de Boomer quién también se hacía esa pregunta_

—_Sí, mientras encuentro una solución a tu problema… beberás este líquido…__—__. Echó varias sustancias de diferentes colores a un vaso de precipitado__—__Y cuando yo te diga… vendrás para que podamos dar punto final a ese "enorme" problema ¿De acuerdo?_

_Brick asintió y Boomer se separó de la puerta regresando con las PowerPuff Girls y Butch antes de que al verde se le ocurriera decir alguna estupidez cómo: "Ese Boomer, seguro ya tapo el baño"_

_«Como diga eso en frente de Bubbles, lo haré gemela de Buttercup». Se decía apresurándose, por suerte; el pelinegro estaba discutiendo con la oji verde sobre el mejor cereal, ¿Qué diablos iba a saber Butch de cereal si ellos se la pasaban tragando… dulces?_

_Brick, estaba en un gran problema.»_

La líder de las PowerPuff Girls estaba con el _líder_ de los RowdyRuff Boys; un Brick probablemente fuera de sus cinco sentidos, cosa que lo hacía más peligroso que un Brick completamente normal

— ¿Dónde queda esa pastelería Bubbles? ¿Falta mucho para llegar? —Pregunto el rubio un poco apresurado

—Cerca de aquí, posiblemente otros cinco minutos—dijo la chica para darse su tiempo y pensar lo lindo que era el menor de los RRB al preocuparse por su hermano, y aunque lo negase, por su hermana

«Si Brick hace que me pierda la cena que Bubbles preparó, lo haré comer tierra y mierda de cerdo para ver si lequedan ganas de volver a caer en la tentación del dulce…cuando sabe de sobra que debe alejarse de el», se juro Boomer ya molesto sin darse cuenta que Bubbles lo consideraba un chico de lo más lindo y sensible.

Sobre todo, sensible. Cosa que en esos momentos no era.

.

.

.

Blossom ya estaba de regreso a casa caminando puesto que no le quedaban energías para seguir persiguiendo al psicópata de Brick, quién terminó por embarrarse el pastel en la cara para después salir como un cohete de año 4000. Siempre supo que Brick y sus hermanos no tenían el cerebro bien formado, pero aquello había sido ridículo.

_«__—__ ¡Brick!__—__Gritaba completamente molesta la oji rosada cuando después de la pregunta que le hizo voló más rápido y por más que gritaba su nombre el pelirrojo no se digno a mirarla sino que apresuro su vuelo, ese idiota; se dijo Blossom__—__ ¡Brick!_

_Brick, después de algunos minutos callado; se detuvo tan repentinamente que Blossom pasó de largo en un intento de frenar_

— _¿Brick?_

_El chico miraba el pastel con detenimiento como si él fuese una serpiente y el pastel un pequeño ratón. Blossom al notar eso le dijo: "Brick, vamos chico, dame el pastel". Sin embargo sus palabras fueron ignoradas puesto que el chico le arranco la caja al pastel y aplasto su cara en el postre sorprendiendo a la pelirroja_

— _¡Brick ¿qué diablos…?!__—__Exclamó al recordar los 160 dólares que pagó por ese pastel__—__ ¡Morirás!_

— _¡No te acerques!__—__Le grito el chico antes de lamer un poco del cremosa crema color blanco y rosa, si Blossom no estuviese tan enfadada con él seguramente se hubiera reído un rato_

_Antes de que ella pusiese replicar sus actos, él emprendió un vuelo sorprendente; casi pudo decir que solo vio el destello rojo lejos de ella. Pero eso no le importó, voló lo más rápido que pudo y haría que ese imbécil le pagara con el doble de dólares sin importarle que él tuviese que vender su dignidad para conseguir el dinero. A ella nadie le regalaba nada, o al menos de eso se aseguraba; por lo que ella no regalaría nada a nadie, mucho menos si no lo merecía._

_Lamentablemente le perdió el rastro cuando paso sobre el banco (junto a su típica alarma de: Estamos en problemas) y se vio obligada a salvar el día ya que unos maleantes estaban saliendo con sacos llenos. Cuando los golpeó por distraerla de su objetivo principal; incluso el enfermero se sorprendió de su acto tan salvaje ya que normalmente quién masacraba a los criminales era Buttercup y quién la detenía era Blossom; la rosada se fue. _

_Solo para no responder preguntas ni de la policía, ni de la prensa que hasta el momento ya le tenían harta con todas sus incoherentes preguntas sobre si ella y Brick tenían algún romance. Aunque parecieron haber acertado cuando preguntaron por la estrecha relación entre ambos azules quienes hasta el momento no inclinaban la balanza hacía ningún lado. Ella no tenía nada que ver con Brick.»_

El muy idiota creía que solo por volar más rápido que ella se iba a salvar de una paliza enorme reservada especialmente para él, sin embargo ya deseaba tranquilizarse y ¿qué mejor que el parque para hacerlo?

Detuvo su marcha cuando llegó al parque, uno de los pequeños con los que contaba Saltadilla, por lo que decidió sentarse en la banca de madera de color blanco. Suspiro algo aliviada al ver que ese día no había muchos niños, y los que estaban jugaban a "los atrapados" o a "las escondidillas" por lo que nadie se percataría de la presencia de la líder de las PowerPuff Girls. Cerró los ojos y dejó volar su mente… tanto que se quedó dormida.

.

.

.

—Butch ya te dije un millón trescientos cinco veces que yo jamás he idolatrado al Capitán América—bufaba Buttercup rodando sus ojos ya harta de esa "conversación". De hecho no supo en qué momento llegaron a la pregunta: "¿Es verdad que idolatrabas al tipo que vuela con en calzoncillos?"

—Sí, claro—contestó groseramente cruzándose de brazos. Buttercup decidió dejar así la plática, con él no se podía razonar a menos que se le diera la razón. Cosa que ella jamás le daría.

—Es mejor regresar a casa con mis hermanas, no me quiero perder el platillo de Bubbles—dijo completamente decidida a regresar y a probar el platillo especial de Bubbles, desde que ella mejoró en la cocina, valía la pena comer en casa. Butch a regañadientes dejó que ella tomara su mano para guiarlo y no permitirle dejar escapar otra vez, como usualmente ya era la costumbre

Sin embargo, cuando Buttercup alzó la mirada para suspirar, vio a dos destellos azules pasar hacía la derecha. No necesito mucha inteligencia o una vista del halcón para saber de quienes se trataban.

—Butch, cambio de planes—. El joven pelinegro supo a lo que se refería la muchacha; puesto que él también los había visto.

—Entonces, andando—, dijo alzando el vuelo.

.

.

.

Cuando Blossom abrió los ojos debido a chillidos molestos notó que muchas y muchas chicas comenzaban a correr en una dirección en especial como si fuesen ratas escapando de cualquier peligro. Se enderezó y con ello hizo que un leve dolor aquejara su cuello. Movió el cuello y su mano derecha masajeó para tratar de alivianar. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

En realidad tenía otra cuestión, una que en esos momentos le estaba pareciendo de lo más obvio.

—Y ahora, ¿Qué está pasando?—Preguntó con toda la confianza del mundo a sabiendas que nadie se detendría a contestarle, a excepción de una.

—Llegó el famoso actor de cine de acción y romance, Shikunu Shino, a la ciudad y está dando autógrafos cerca de la alcaldía—le dijo una de sus compañeras de clase a la cual le hablaba muy a menudo—. Dicen que será aquí donde rodará unas cuantas escenas de la película: "Muere lento y ve mi cara". Aunque creo que el nombre es algo largo.

Más que largo, ese nombre le parecía bastante seco. Había visto al tal Shino y aunque sus habilidades la sorprendían cada vez que lo veía como en la película de: "El Matador de Asesinos" ó "Los Clavos del Mal", le parecía bastante algo común y normal por lo que no lo idolatraba, bien lo admitía, también lo consideraba guapo. Esos rasgos japoneses y ese cabello tan claro…

—Entiendo, aún así creo que el escándalo es demasiado. Aunque se trate de un actor famoso—musitó pensativa. La chica después de reír, le sonrió y se despidió de ella. Blossom por su parte solo se limitó a responder con un: "Sí, nos vemos el lunes".

Se levantó de la banca y pensó: «Shino, el famoso actor de cine…cine…acción…romance».

— ¡Espérenme chicas!—Grito Blossom volando completamente extasiada de emoción.

.

.

.

Brick llegó hasta la casa en la que se hospedaban él y sus hermanos con la crema del pastel escurriendo de su cara; parte de esa suciedad ya estaba seca por el vuelo tan rápido que tuvo así que podía pasar con toda confianza a casa sin temer a ensuciar y a tener que limpiar el suelo.

Se desprendió de la mayoría de su ropa dejándose solo en bóxers para después poner a llenar una tina de baño color blanco y bastante limpia también. Dejó que el agua caliente y la fría opacaran todo el espacio antes de cerrar ambas llaves y quitarse lo que quedaba de ropa. Puso un pie adentro sintiendo escalofríos al contacto. Metió el otro y se sumió en el agua, con una leve esperanza de que ésta pudiera limpiar todo rastro de azúcar. Al menos se había contenido, al menos no había dicho cosas cursis en medio de su persecución con Blossom. Pero seguía sin entenderlo.

¿Por qué sintió la necesidad de hacer ese tipo de cosas estúpidas si no había probado ni una pizca de azúcar? ¿Habrá sido que el olor que desprendía aquella pastelería era tan fuerte? ¿O… era señal que su estado estaba empeorando?

¡No! ¡No!

No podía estar empeorando. Se movió incómodo dejando caer su cabeza, la cual no estuvo del todo cómoda que su espalda y la tina atrapaban el cabello rojo. Deseo cortárselo por completo pero supo que se arrepentiría si lo hacía en esos momentos de estrés.

Necesitaba un café. Obviamente, sin azúcar.

.

.

.

— ¡Bubbles!—Le grito una voz muy conocida a sus espaldas. La rubia y el chico se detuvieron, miraron atrás y vieron a Butch junto con Buttercup.

—Buttercup… ¿cómo…?—Preguntaba Bubbles

—Los vimos cuando volaron cerca del banco—respondió Butch aun disgustado por la plática inconclusa que había mantenido con la verde.

—Oigan—interrumpió Boomer—. ¿Podemos irnos ya?

Chillidos se escuchaban debajo de sus pies, por lo que los cuatro hicieron un rostro de incredulidad. Cuando miraron se dieron cuenta que estaban volando sobre una firma de autógrafos.

Bubbles gritó.

— ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Es el famoso Shino, en persona!

— ¿Quién?—Respondieron Butch y Boomer bastante extrañados

—Es un actor de cine japonés muy conocido en Japón, y América también, hace películas de romance y acción—les informó una levemente sonrojada Buttercup. Butch arqueó una ceja—. Deja de mirarme así.

— ¿Cómo es que sabes quién es él?

—Es un actor Butch, es obvio que sé quién es; sobre todo si hace películas de acción como: Cristales Ensangrentados.

—Sí claro, seguramente lo vez porque hace películas como: Los Deseos de una Mujer—, dijo Butch casi exclamándolo.

— ¡¿No qué no sabías quién era?!

Boomer miró hacía varios lados, ya que no podía seguir sin Bubbles (quién no dejaba de ver al actor de cine); uso su visión para poder detectar a Brick, si es que estaba cerca.

— ¡Boomer!

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó cuando se acercó a ella

—Ahí está Blossom—. Apuntó hacía la fila de enfrente, con una mirada llena de emoción y casi con corazones en los ojos.

— ¿Y, dónde está Brick?

.

.

.

— ¡Vamos, todas en orden!—Gritaban los hombres de seguridad

—Ya casi es mi turno—murmuraba Blossom cuando una persona la golpeó con el hombro para hacerse de su puesto y darle la espalda— ¡Oye! ¡Ese es mi lugar! —Le grito a una persona cuya cabellera era roja y casi tan larga como la suya.

— ¿En cerio?—Era un chico, uno que se enfrentó cara a cara con ella. Y al parecer no iba para nada feliz.

— ¡¿Brick?!

El chico iba vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla holgado color negro. Una playera negra cubierta por una chaqueta de color rojo y con el cabello suelto, mojado y revuelto. Y al parecer tenía un par de tenis de color blanco.

— ¿Qué…haces aquí?—Preguntó como un novio posesivo.

Cosa que no era.

Las chicas intentaban pasar aún sin notar que la mirada de Brick se tornaba cada vez más fría y peligrosa.

— ¿Acaso te dejé viva para que buscarás a otro?—Preguntó otra vez posando su mano desde la cintura de la chica aferrándose con su mano únicamente, sin llegar a tirar de ella para pegarla a él. No, su mano dejó de hacer presión, subió desde la cintura con sus dedos índice y medio; cruzó un camino por el abdomen, entre los pechos, donde se detuvo por unos segundos para terminar en la garganta—. Sal de aquí, si no quieres que te aleje de este lugar con mis propias manos—. Acarició la piel y se hizo de especio para salir de esa multitud de hormonas sin control. Sin importarle a cuántas aventara para quitarlas de su camino.

Blossom permaneció pálida. ¿Qué habían sido esos ojos?

— ¡Siguiente!—Grito el fornido hombre de seguridad— ¡Niña ¿no escuchas o qué?!

Era su turno, y ya no estaba tan segura de querer un autógrafo de ese actor cuyo nombre desapareció ante la presencia del RowdyRuff Boy.

_¿La enfermedad de Brick estará empeorando?_

_¿Acaso Butch y Boomer podrán encontrar a Brick antes que él haga una estupidez?_

_¿Estará en peligro la vida de Shino si firma un autógrafo para Blossom?_

_¿Ella hará caso a las palabras del pelirrojo?_

_¿La autora será demandada por la tardanza y el capítulo tan pequeño que dejó?_

_¡Esperen el próximo capítulo y lo sabrán!_

**Continuara…**

* * *

_Disculpen la espera, e verdad he tratado de actualizar lo más rápido que puedo, pero ahora que la escuela empezó y ahora vienen de nuevo las vacaciones por Semana Santa. Pues ando algo atareada._

_Muy bien, muy bien. __**Karla-20**__. Acertaste, te mereces un poco de helado._

_Agradezco a:_

_**Karla-20**_

_**Tokeijikakeno Orenji**_

_**Laura 10 y 11:**__ Perdona la espera._

_**Jhuno.**_

_**Gaby Whitlock**_

_**blossXbrick**_

_**LocaPorLosRRBZ**_

_**Adivina Quien: **__Oye, creo que a ti te conozco xD_

_**Hinata12Hyuga**_

_**Karla**_

_**emina02**_

_**Jek-red08**_

_Espero que la espera haya valido al menos un poco. Espero verlas en el próximo capítulo._

* * *

_**JA NE!**_


End file.
